


Oh my stars

by Storyflight



Series: Rantaro x Kirumi Week 2020 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), And a bit for Vyzee cause of the bg ships...its influence..., Awkward Crush, Banter, But they never actually go to the dance floor, Cause Miu..., Flustered, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gonta and Tsumugi have interchangle pronouns, I picked up gender norms and crushed it, I woke this for ME and ME ONLY, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Minor Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Minor Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo, Minor Iruma Miu/Yonaga Angie, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Nonbinary Shinguji Korekiyo, Nonbinary Shirogane Tsumugi, Other, Pining, SOOOO SELF INGULGENT, School Dances, Self-Indulgent, Swearing, Theyre all friends!!, and some others - Freeform, this was fun to write ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: “I don’t know”“If you’re worried about how you look, truuuuust me, Rantaro is going to pass out when they see you” Kaede hops on her toes, causing her hair to do a little bounce. “I can’t believe it! You’re going on your first date!”“I-It’s not a date” she looks away from Kaede, cheeks flushing, and forced to see Angie’s devious smirk in return. “D-Don’t give me that look…”“I bet a week’s work of homework that they’ll kiss tonight” And Kirumi is glaring back at the pianist, “Kidding! Kidding! Come on, Miu and Maki are waiting for us”---Kirumi is attending Hope's Peak Dance as a student---Amatoujou Week Day 3: Princess / Flustered
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Tojo Kirumi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Rantaro x Kirumi Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Oh my stars

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I posting day 3 now? Where is 1 and 2? Soon, I just had so much motivation for this one, it was fun to write!!  
> Cant believe I'm behind on my OWN ship week I got a little sickly but I'm okay now
> 
> I gotta make sure I write funnie fic for myself today,

She’s looking at herself in the mirror, smoothing her suit jacket down and fixing every little hair that sticks out. Kirumi is so nervous, extremely nervous, this is super new to her, and she never thought this would happen. How unusual.

When there’s school dances or any festive event, Kirumi is around to clean as everyone participates in the special occasions. Instead of wearing a luxurious suit or dress and mingling with her classmates, Kirumi is in a maid’s outfit, replenishing empty food trays and cleaning vacant tables. It would be the same for this winter dance until a classmate asked her to the dance. 

The invite was not anything crazy or over the top like with Angie’s. When Sonia discussed about American proms and “promposals”, there was no way anyone, not even God, could hold Angie back from giving it a go. The entire class of class 79 was involved in the “Iruma-osal”, that is a request Kirumi will never forget. From the choreography to the horses ( _actual_ horses, no toys, or robots, and they learned Kaito can ride a horse) and the outfit Angie wore, Miu had no way to say no. 

She sputtered out some swear words, said she wanted Angie to step on a Lego, and almost passed out from the overwhelming display of affection. Miu said yes five minutes after.

Then there’s Rantaro Amami, the one who asked her, the one that she may or may not have a crush on, who shrugs and calmly asked if she wanted to join them to the dance. Kirumi would decline, it is a form of leisure and not in her maid’s quota, but she is reminded of Chisa Yukizome’s talk in the beginning of the semester about her workload. This semester, it is required in her curriculum to take time to herself, _“You're going to overwork yourself and get hurt”_ she said. So, Kirumi could not work tonight. She accepted Rantaro’s request and she can still hear the snickers from Kaede and Angie. 

Speaking of those two sunshine girls, one pulled out a lint roller and went down Kirumi’s back with no warning. “H-Hey” she squeaks out, “We already used the lint roller”

“There was hair on your ass” The pianist laughs, “Kidding! I wanted to go through it one more time”

Kaede is wearing a strapless salmon-coloured dress that reaches down to her knees. A cute white bow is tied around her waist and lays on her hip and the bottom of the dress flares to a darker shade. Her shoes are pure white, hair flowing down on her shoulders and curled at the bottom, and left a finishing touch of brand-new red musical clips her girlfriend bought.

“Angie believes she looks absolutely divine” she hops off the bed and skips over next to Kirumi. Angie’s outfit is a grey pantsuit with gold accents. Her hair is free and flowy with a black headband resting on top of her head. The cherry on top is her necklace with a pink heart, matching with Miu’s yellow necklace. “Are Kirumi and Kaede ready to go?”

Kirumi takes in one final look of her outfit from top to bottom. Her typical headband is replaced with a black and silver bow and her hair style hasn’t changed much, besides a little curl with her bangs. Makeup is minimal, only mascara and black lipstick, and she decided to wear her glasses this time around. “I don’t…” she presses her hands again on her black tuxedo...Light purple bow tie and vest, white button up, black pants and jacket, and heels. “I don’t know”

“If you’re worried about how you look, truuuuust me, Rantaro is going to pass out when they see you” Kaede hops on her toes, causing her hair to do a little bounce. “I can’t believe it! You’re going on your first date!”

“I-It’s not a date” she looks away from Kaede, cheeks flushing, and forced to see Angie’s devious smirk in return. “D-Don’t give me that look…”

“I bet a week’s work of homework that they’ll kiss tonight” And Kirumi is glaring back at the pianist, “Kidding! Kidding! Come on, Miu and Maki are waiting for us”

“You two, not me” Kirumi corrects. “I’m simply following until I see Rantaro”

“Angie believes they’re with Korekiyo and Gonta” The artist hugs Kirumi’s arm, “She’s sure Rantaro had to help the couple with...funny things”

She narrows her eyes, Kirumi cannot trust Angie’s words. “If you say so, Angie. Let’s go…I’m ready” 

Kaede squeals and gives her hands a little wave. She happily leads the way out of Kirumi’s dorm and rush over to the next meeting place, downstairs in the Harmony dorms lobby. As Angie and Kaede resisted the urge to run, Kirumi calmly walked behind the two. Calm, understatement, her hands are shaking. _What am I supposed to do, I am familiar with dancing techniques because of past masters but...I have never been to an occasion such as this._

“Yooo! What’s poppin’ bitches?!” Miu exclaims. The inventor has her hair up in a curly ponytail and wore a bold dress that falls to the ground. Definitely a figure-hugger and exposed some of her chest, which is decorated with pink glitter. “You took y- HOLY FUCK?!” She points at Kirumi, “CLEANING LADY?!”

“I…” she tenses up, “Are you surprised, Miu? I thought everyone in our class knew I was going to the dance…as a student and not a maid”

“But not with a smoking hot tuxedo! I was expecting an outfit that makes you look like a maid still...but holy shit. Work it, biiiitch”

Maki shrugs. “You look nice” this is the first time she’s seen the child caregiver in a dress _and_ makeup. Maroon coloured and off the shoulder, fits her well. “And... Kaede” she grabs hold of her ponytail, “You look beautiful”

“No, you!!” She retorts playfully. Maki is as red as her dress. 

“Alright, let’s hurry the fuck along” She wraps an arm around Angie’s shoulder. “The dance started not some time ago and I wanna bust it down”

“Miu is going to kill it on the dance floor!” Angie beams and hugs her girlfriend’s waist. Miu malfunctions on the spot. 

Kirumi shakes a foot, “If it already begun, does this mean we are late?”

“You’re never late for a dance,” Maki points out, “It doesn’t get exciting until maybe an hour in. “When Ibuki has enough people, then it’s time for the 2009 dances in American school dances and weddings”

The two couples (plus Kirumi) head out of the dormitories and venture off to the dance. “But the Cupid shuffle only gets bomb when you DROP at the kick part” Miu snorts, “Give it a shot”

Maki rolls her eyes. “No thanks”

The four kept on chatting and Kirumi merely listened to their excitement about the event. She’s taking her share in the conversation, saying a couple of words and answering questions in her direction. Kaede pouts when Kirumi tells her after the dance she will be heading back to the dorms. “You should all go to the park with us! The lights turn on when the sun is down and its soooo pretty. We can take some photos together!”

“Photos?!” From the end of the half is Tenko, wearing a frilly green dress, and skipping around Himiko. The tired magician’s pantsuit looks good on her, black and red is a nice combination. “I’m in!!”

“Hi Tenko and Himiko!” Angie greets.

“Nyeh” Himiko rubs her eyes, “Taking photos afterwards is a pain. Its dark and it’s time to sleep. Let’s take some now, the sun is still out and Mahiru is already out by the fountain taking some for Sonia and Peko”

Kaede raises her eyebrows. “That means Ibuki is with Mahiru, and the heart of the dance hasn’t begun! Let’s go get everyone else in our class!! It’s close to sunset, the best atmosphere” And that means meeting Rantaro, _oh dear._

“Gonta and Korekiyo went by the fountain too” Tenko waves a finger, “Rantaro too? Tenko stopped caring cause Kaito and most of the boys in our class were there, too many degenerates. But...Kiibo, Rantaro, and Tsumugi were there...not enough to balance it out”

“The rest of our class is there” Himiko corrects, “Expect Komaru, who is with Toko”

“Then...outside we go!” Kaede throws her fists in the air and hurries out of the building, Tenko is not far along and cheering about the dance. How can those two maintain a bubbly attitude daily?

Once again, Kirumi stayed behind, but Himiko decided to walk with her in the back. “Rantaro asked you, nyeh?”

Kirumi nods. 

“About time. They’ve been wanting to ask you but scared you would reject them. You know they really like you” Noooo, Rantaro is only being nice. “Glad you accepted”

“A maid needs some time off at times. Working nonstop may decrease my quality”

“Sure…” she drops her shoulders, “Kaito, Miu, and I helped with picking out an outfit. It looks nice on them” 

Curiosity peaked. What are they wearing? Maybe a simple outfit, still formal. “I trust your word” She’s scared of what ideas those three had for an outfit.

Once they make it outside, the girls are rushing to the fountain as if their life depended on it. Ryouma (Black Tux) gave Kaede a high five, Tenko happily shakes hands with Ibuki (short vibrant pink and blue dress), Miu compliments Gonta’s tuxedo and his date Kiyo (Long pitch black dress), and Miu threatens to push Kokichi (white tux with purple accents) into the fountain. Shuichi (dark blue tux), sighs heavily. 

“You’re all too much” Ryouma shakes his hand and holds out a bottle of water, “Anyone like some? I only have water; soda can mess up the clothes if you spill it”  
“Me!” Miu snatches the drink from him, “Thanks ya!”  
“Yes, give that thirsty bitch some water” Kokichi sneers. Miu aims the water bottle at him, ready to ruin his white attire, until Korekiyo holds her arm.

“Not now” Xe whispers, “Maybe in about two hours, then think about it”  
“Ah yea, you right”

Yeah, that is her class

“You REALLY snapped with that look, Kirumi” Kaito (dark purple tux with white accents and a long tailcoat) cheers and pats her back, “Like...DAMN, I’m impressed. Do you just always have a tux like that sitting in your closet?”

“Recently bought it” Kirumi admits shyly, “My outfits are all business formal, so I went out with Peko. She needed one too” she rubs her arm and glances at the swordswoman with her girlfriend. Peko’s black and gold dress complimented Sonia’s tux with the same colour. “I’m guessing I look okay. Events such as these are...new to me”

“More than okay! Rantaro is going to FREAK!”

“Speaking of Rantaro…w-where are they?”

“Talking to Tsumugi, I'll call them, HEY RANTARO!!” His loud cry makes her flinch, _I am not ready for this._

Rantaro and Tsumugi (unsure of their outfits, hard to see) are facing away from them, sitting on a bench, and leaning down. They are probably watching a video on a phone. Both turn around when Rantaro is called, and Kirumi’s shoulders rise. Tsumugi is wearing contacts this evening while Rantaro is wearing their glasses. 

“You can come too, Tsumugi!” Kaito adds in. The cosplayer bumps her shoulder with Rantaro’s and accompanies the two. 

“Oh my stars” Kirumi whispers. “This cannot be happening…”

Rantaro has naturally long eyelashes like Shuichi, so there’s no need for them to apply makeup to make them longer, _but they did, aaand there’s eyeliner!_ They haven’t changed their hair, it’s still the messy style they pull off daily. Kept some of their jewellery as well. 

Their face is enough to make Kirumi grow red, then she finally scans below, _god damnit, they had to pick the best dress for them!_ Mint and white, off the shoulder, long and elegant that falls on the ground, and a lace pattern adorned on the chest. This dress...this ensemble...this stupid Rantaro, they’re making her knees turn to jelly. 

“Uh…”

“You okay there?” Tsumugi speaks up. She’s keeping a simple look of a vintage-style blue and white cocktail dress, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost, Kirumi”

“A what?!” Kaito scans his surroundings, “W-Where?”

“You know they’re just messing with you; Blackberry is so mean” Rantaro jokes. They’re finishing up typing on their phone and haven’t seen Kirumi internally losing her mind. Not yet at least. 

“Hey, Kaito!” They place their phone in their pocket, dress pockets!! They picked a good one. “What— “

Rantaro’s eyes widened. 

“Uh…”

They shift their posture. 

“W-Wh-Uhh….”

Now Kirumi _and_ Rantaro are standing there dumbfounded. The two known for being the most level-headed and pulling classmates out of trouble are staring at each other like a deer in the headlights. 

“Hmm…” Rantaro takes a couple of steps forward, hands in their pocket. “Well...I... n-never uh...mmm” they’re blushing furiously, “Uh...I got nothing. I’m sorry, you’re just…”

“Rantaro” Kirumi was not sure what she’s doing. It’s clear that she’s _not_ thinking when her hands make their way around their waist. Rantaro lets out a very small puppy-like squeak. 

“That’s mmmmeeeee….” they wheeze, “I am…Rrrrantaro Amamiii”

“You look marvellous” Once again, _not thinking._ She held back pressing her lips against theirs, sad, because she wants to act on said impulse. Kirumi takes Rantaro’s hand and leaves a gentle kiss. “You look like a princess”

“I-I-I-I’m a... I’m a-a…” Rantaro whimpers, “T-Thank you...and... well” They squeeze her hand, “God, you’re so handsome. Y-You pull off a t-t-tux so well and lavender suits you…”

Kirumi inhales sharply. “T-Tha…. Thanks?”

“HEY! YOU TWO SHOULD KISS!!” Sonia shouts. The two instantly break apart. “I SAID KISS! NOT SPLIT!!”

“Ew, I don’t want to see my parents kiss” Kokichi groans. 

_“I’m not your parent”_ Kirumi and Rantaro announce in unison, then exchange a look of confusion. _“Sorry! Uh– “this_ is getting odd.

“Well, this is interesting….” Mahiru smooths down her tux, “Since you’re all here, is class 79 ready for pictures? Group shot first or couples~?”

“Couple! Angie wants to go first, she needs photos with her lovely girlfriend!” She declares. Miu spits out her water Ryouma gave her.

“Miu! Don’t get your beautiful dress all wet”

“S-SHUT THE FUCK UP! PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP”

“Rantaro and I took photos together but…” Sonia eyes Peko, “I think I need more photos with them. So it’s me, Peko, them, and Kirumi” The ultimate princess is not slick. 

“Gonta and Kiyo can wait” he squeezes their partner’s hand, “We don’t mind” Kiyo nods in agreement. 

“Don’t forget me!” Kokichi pouts

“No one fucking cares” Miu growls 

As they all went on planning photos, Kirumi took the time to get a better look at Rantaro’s features. They’re charming, yes, and this look enhanced it tenfold. Come to think of it, this is the first time she’s seen the adventurer in anything formal, closest has to be their school uniform.

She feels bad for staring, but Rantaro is staring into space and doesn’t notice the flustering mess that is Kirumi Toujou. She averts her gaze at their free hand, how desperately she wanted to ho-

“Hey, Kirumi?!”

Kirumi pretends she wasn’t gushing at how beautiful they are. “Y-Yes?”

“I uh...I apologise” And when they said that, her hands grew warm. Not because of the blushing or temperature, but they’re _holding_ her hand. She wheezes. 

“A-Apologise for what?”

“I know that events like this aren’t your forte and I feel bad for pulling you away from potential work. You didn’t have to accept it, you know. I-I-I wouldn’t be mad if you rejected the invitation. O-Or…” they blink, “O-Or you accepted because you felt l-like you needed t-to as a maid, t-that wasn’t my— “

“I knew what you meant” she sighs, “I wanted to join this dance” _with you_ “I want to spend time with everyone, and I want to kiss you”

“Huh What?”

“What?”

“W-What did you say, K-Kiwi?”

“I said I’m sorry for calling you a princess” she lied, “I wasn’t thinking, it’s just uh...that dress reminded me of…” she gestures with her free hand, “Yeah”

“Oh! I don’t mind! In fact, I like the sound of it” their expression softens, “No need to say sorry. But I give you a title”

Kirumi squeezes their hand. “You...You already call me Kiwi”

“I can’t just call someone as elegant as yourself Kiwi” they place their free hand on their hip, “You need a dignified name”

“That’s so stupid…” they chuckle, “You're so cute”

“I’m what?”

“S-So cruel”

Rantaro laughs sheepishly. “How cute”

“What?”

“H-How rude”

“I swear if you two don’t kiss right now” The sudden voice pulls them apart once more and now faced with an annoyed Tsumugi. “Come on! This is straight out of the mutual pining manga!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Rantaro confesses. 

“Are you two really that dense? Come on!” Tsumugi scoffs and crosses their arms. “I can go in detail if you would like”

“Ibuki wants to see Kirumi and Rantaro in some photos now!!” Bless the musician, she is going to explode from the abundance of emotions. “Get your booties over here”

“Well...you heard h-her…” Rantaro shrugs, “You uh...r-ready to take some photos and ThenMaybeICanHoldYourHandAndKissYourCheek?”

“Yeah...wait what?”


End file.
